Wait For Me Johnny Please, Wait For Me
by eskie02
Summary: Wait for me...Wait for me... Johnny please wait for me...I'll grow up just as fast as I can... she called as she ran to catch up with him.       XoneshotX     Based after a song by Playmates called  Wait for me


**Wait For Me Johnny Please, Wait For Me **

"John could you come here!" Aunt Mimi called from outside

A boy no older then eight walked out from inside the house "What is it Mimi?" he asked

"I want you to meet our new neighbors," Mimi said with a smile "this is Mr. and Mrs. Fiddler and their daughter little Emily."

"Ello Emily my name is John," he said "wanna play?"

"Sure," she said shyly "Well what are you waiting for?" John asked "let's play!"

"So how old are you?" he asked

"Three," she squeaked

"Really I'm eight," he said proudly as they went off and played

**A few months later...**

John was playing a hide and seek game with neighborhood boys when Emily walked over "Hi Johnny," she said

"Shh... I hiding now leave me alone!" he scolded

"Found ya!" David said happily as

John turned to Emily with a mad look on his face "Look what ya did!" he spat

Emily just smiled "Can I play?"

"No!" he snapped

"Now Johnny don't be mean she can play," David said winking at John

John looked at him a second the he started to smile "You have to catch us first," he said "tag your it,"

With the boys took off running and laughing "Come let's ditch the baby!"

"Wait for me Johnny!" Emily called after him as she started to run after them "I'll grow up just as fast I can."

"Oh come now you have to keep up with us if you want to play with us!" John called back to her.

That's how went everyday with them ditching poor Emily some way or another.

**Eight years later...**

"Hey Lennon there's your girlfriend," Pete teased

"Piss off she's not my girlfriend!" John snapped

"But she's always waiting for you by the school yard gate," he said

"That's it," John said firmly as he marched over to Emily

"Hi Johnny want to go get a soda pop?" she asked sweetly

"No!" he snapped

"Oh okay then wanna go to..." she started to say but John cut her off

"I just want you to go away!" he yelled

Emily held back her tears "But why?"

"Because I'm sixteen and your only eleven and I can't be seen with you," he said

"But I love you," she said

"You love me!" he snapped "then grow up!"

Emily bursted into tears and as John walked away to join his friends he heard her say "Wait for me...wait for me...Johnny Please...Wait for me...I'll grow up just as fast as I can."

That was years ago John had his own band now and they were rocking the top of the charts with hits like (I Want To Hold Your Hand) or (A Day's Night). It was after the premiere of the A Hard Day's Night movie when he and the others were having a celebration dinner.

A man and a woman walked sat down and started to read the menus, the woman finished looking it over and started to look around.

"Hey look another fan," Paul said pointing to the woman

"How do ya she's a fan mate?" asked Ringo

"Because she did a double take and now she's coming over," Paul replied

"Great here comes his charming side," George said rolling his eyes

"John is that you?" she asked

John looked up at her, she had long dark hair with creamy skin tone but none of that mattered for all he could focus on was her chest.

"John Lennon at your service," he said not taking his eyes off her

She rolled her eyes "Yes I know who you are but do you remember me?" she asked

"A pretty little thing you I think I would remember," he said with a smirk

"It's me Emily," she said

John was about to say a comeback remark but instead all he could say was "Emily,"

"Emily who's this?" asked the man she had come in with

"Can't believe he don't know who he is," Ringo whispered down low to Paul

"James this John," Emily said "the boy I told you about."

"Ah yes," he said "come on luv we have to order."

Emily agreed and walked bac to their table with James, "So Johnny who's the bird?" Paul asked

"It's a long story," John replied looking over at Emily across the room

"Oh come on do tell," Paul said smiling

John told them about Emily and how she always wanted to follow him.

"So what she's beautiful," Ringo said

"Yeah I know," he said

After dinner John felt like going for a walk instead of ride "Well okay but if you get mobbed," Paul said

"Don't worry Macca I'll be fine," John said

As he walked down the street heared a voice calling his name "Johnny please wait for me!" He smiled and turned to see Emily running after him.

"Boy somethings never change," he joked

"Oh shut it Lennon!" she snapped "there's something I always wanted to do."

"What?" he asked

"This," she replied right before she pressed her lips onto his and as she pulled gently away she said "let's go."

"Where are we going," he asked with a smile

"To my flat," she replied

**A couple hours later...**

They laid in each others arms "So who's that man?" he asked

"My fience," she replied "we're getting married tomorrow."

John felt a little hurt "I thought you said you would always wait for me."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips "I meant it but I've moved on but we'll always have this night to remember,"

The next day John and Emily said their goodbyes "Keep in touch will you!" she called after him

"Will do!" he shouted back as he walked towards Abbey Road...

**The End**


End file.
